Burden
by Embyrflame
Summary: After an ambush by a rival team leaves Emily feeling like a burden to Kogarasumaru, Kazu begins to see Emily as more than just a teammate. This story contains light manga spoilers and is rated M for strong language because teenagers use filthy words.
1. Ambush

A/N_Hello everyone! I noticed the severe lack of KazuxEmily stories so I have decided to contribute! To start, I do not own Air Gear, it belongs to Oh! Great. I hope you all enjoy my story, but please, no flames. Constructive criticism is more than welcome, but if you flame, I'll flame right back. If you don't like Kazu, Emily, or KazuxEmily, don't read my story. Thanks.

Emily raced down the deserted street in the middle of the night like a manic because her life depended on it.

She didn't even chance a glance behind her to see if the AT team was still behind her because she could hear their wheels rolling hard against the pavement and them taunting her. She felt very much like a mouse being chased by a pack of hungry cats.

"Don't panic," she told herself, "This is Kogarasumaru's turf; you know it like the back of your hand!"

Unfortunately, as she turned a corner she didn't count on being flanked. This team had more members than she had been led to believe.

"No!" She screamed and braked hard, skidding against the road she heard her team jacket rip and felt a burning sensation on her arm.

As she attempted to recover, the leader of the team stood over her smirking maliciously.

"Finally got her, eh? It's about time. That took way too fucking long," he knelt on one knee to get a better look at her, "You're going to deliver a message to your leader for us. Its little challenge, you see. I'm known as Drake and I'm the head of the Flaming Dragons. We were going to formally declare war the normal way, but our teammates were shut down before they could even get the sticker up."

Emily smirked in recollection of the aforementioned incident but Drake struck her hard in the face, knocking her to the pavement creating another skid mark on her temple.

"What are you smiling at, bitch!" He screamed then grew strangely calm, "Give me the sticker."

A team member handed him the sticker and the two riders holding onto Emily forced her into a kneeling position. Drake rolled behind her and triumphantly slapped the sticker right over Kogarasumaru's emblem.

Realizing what he had done, Emily thrashed against her retainers and managed to kick the leader in the shin.

"Bastard!" She screamed and managed to injure the ones restraining her as well, but just as she tried to stand, Drake's foot caught her in the stomach sending her sprawling back to the ground.

"How dare you flock of filthy crows strut around here like you do? It's retarded, and I think that it's about time that someone puts all of you in your place," He approached her and slammed an AT on her injured arm, making her scream in pain, "Hey, that was kinda sexy."

He increased the pressure and she tried her hardest to hold her scream in this time, at least until he activated his wheels. She smelled burning flesh before she felt the pain, and she heard the anguished scream before she realized that it was coming from her own mouth.

"You keep turning me on like this I may have to do something about it," He stroked his chin, "What do ya think boys? Wouldn't that be one hell of a message for the stupid crows if we screwed with her?"

Emily's eyes widened when she felt his body suddenly over hers. Her legs felt like lead from her earlier sprint and the pain from her injuries made her head throb and her eyes see stars. She was spent, there was no way she could fight two dozen AT riders in her condition even if they were only C class.

She felt his thick fingers at the zipper of her jacket and it being trailed down her stomach.

"Don't touch me!" She screamed and tried to knee him but he caught her and roughly fondled her after putting a hand over her mouth, his teammates egging him on.

"Adachi!"

Her eyes fluttered at the sound of her name and her hopes soared. The hands were ripped from her mouth and from the zipper of her shorts and for a moment, she thought she was dreaming.

She was being warmed by flames that traced a path on the road and her crush was standing above her protectively emitting a killing aura only a King could pull off.

"Get out of here," Kazu said in a low voice that implied that they weren't worth his time.

"I swear we'll get our shot at you Kogarasumaru!" The leader shouted as he made a swift exit with his gang.

Kazu's attention was already on his teammate, carefully placing an arm under her knees and a hand on her back.

"Hold on, I'm going to take you to the hospital."

"No, wait," She muttered her voice hoarse from screaming, "I need to talk to Ikki."

Kazu hesitated but then nodded and pulled out his cell phone typed a quick mass message to Kogarasumaru then took off in the direction of the secret base.

When they arrived at the school, Kazu raced up the wall and landed in the hidden classroom causing the occupants to jump up and race up to them.

"Who did this to you?" Buccha asked after they assessed her condition .

"Nice face," Agito snickered.

Yayoi had whipped out the first aid kit but Emily held her off as Kazu helped her stand. Once she was on her own two feet she carefully removed her jacket and handed it to Ikki. He took it from her, turned it over to the back and regarded the defaced emblem calmly.

The room was silent when he asked, "What happened?"

"They got the better of me," She answered hoarsely with a straight and honest face; "There's no excuse."

"I see," He said and shrugged and tossed the jacket in the corner, "We'll deal with it in the morning. Get some rest, you look like shit."

Emily bit her lip to stop the tears from overflowing and nodded gratefully, "Asshole."

Ikki just grinned and laughed, "It's too late to go home now, I guess. Why don't we all stay here tonight? It's Sunday tomorrow so we don't have school."

In other words, they all translated silently, "Stay together so that this doesn't happen to anyone else."

After Emily called her parents and told them that she was staying over at Yayoi's place that night, she finally let her best friend dress her wounds.

Ikki produced extra blankets from one of the desks and passed them around. After such an exhausting day, it wasn't long before they all fell silent.

Even thought she must have experienced the most excitement, Emily woke early in the morning shivering from recollection of the events earlier that night. She carefully moved away from Yayoi's side but kept her blanket wrapped around her body as she, after a moment's hesitation, went outside.

Onigiri's head shot up as if alerted by an internal sensor muttered, "Bathroom break?" and licked his lips in anticipation as he prepared to follow.

From his spot a few desks away Kazu said, "If you don't go back to sleep, I will mess you up."

Within seconds Onigiri was snoring loud enough to rival Buccha on the other side of the room.

After a little while, Kazu sighed and turned over to glance at his cell phone. Nearly fifteen minutes had passed and Emily still hadn't returned. Kazu got up and also went outside to check on her.

"Why does he get to go?" He heard Onigiri complain.

He didn't have to go far to find her. Emily was sitting at the base of the clock tower in the moonlight with her head buried in her knees.

"Adachi?"

Emily jumped at his call and her head shot up. He could clearly see that she had been crying.

"Kazu-sama..." She whispered averting her eyes.

He shoved his hands in his pockets and observed her quietly for a few moments trying to decide if he was bothering her.

"Are you okay?" He finally asked and watched as her eyes lost focus staring at the ground.

"I...," she started to say, but her face crumpled and more tears escaped, "I'm not."

Kazu walked up to where she sat while she continued to cry silently with tears running free even as Kazu eased into the spot next to her.

"You can, uh, cry on my shoulder if you want. I don't mind."

She looked up at him in bewilderment, but he was looking away with a slightly flushed face. Never the less, his offer touched her and she leaned toward him and placed a hand on his hoodie and grasped the fabric like a lifeline and continued to let her tears fall accompanied by silent sobs.

Kazu was at a loss of what to do, but figured he should at least try to comfort her and placed a hand on her back while rubbing it in small soothing circles as his sister had for him when he was little and upset.

As she cried, Kazu couldn't help but revel in how soft she felt. He had always thought of her as a member of the team, and with the way she acted sometimes, it was easy to see her as one of the guys. Except for the time when Kazu had recovered her bracelet, she didn't act especially feminine but her being completely helpless was a side of her he could not recall being exposed to and he wasn't sure what to think.

Nervousness settled in and he slowly became conscious of things such as how small her hand seemed gripping his hoodie, or how soft her hair looked and how slender her shoulders were. Observing these things, his pulse began to pick up speed and he had to force down the urge to fidget, instead channeling it all into the action of tugging on his beanie and suddenly he was in control again. This was still Adachi. His AT teammate and good friend, just like always.

He patiently waited for her to calm down and finally glanced at her when he felt her head lift up off of his chest slightly.

"I'm sorry, your shirt's all wet now," Emily sniffled and wiped her eyes in a half hearted attempt to look presentable again.

"Don't worry about it," He said.

They sat in silence for a few moments before Emily spoke again.

"They were waiting for me outside my house," She said in a small voice.

Kazu's eyes widened when she said this and listened intently as she continued.

"I brushed them off at first, since they hadn't issued an official challenge, but they were persistent. I handled the first batch that came after me, they were nothing, but then they started to pull out weapons. I knew that I would be getting in over my head if I tried to take on that many by myself so thought I could outrun them, maybe take a few out at a time, but they kept coming. Until they caught me," she let out a sigh that shuddered almost violently and Kazu instinctively tightened his grip just a little bit.

"I always thought of AT and being a Storm Rider as a separate world, you know? But I guess other people don't," She laughed bitterly, "I've always felt like I was the weakest person on the team, but I thought that I might still be able to make a difference. I guess I'm just a burden after all."

"That's not true," Kazu said, "I think you're amazing."

Emily blinked and keeping her head bowed so that he couldn't see her expression asked, "Wh-why's that?"

"You're pretty strong, you're smart, and you're fun to be around," He said pulling from memories of their time together. 'Pretty' was another word that came to his mind, but he didn't want to sound weird.

"Thanks, Kazu-sama," Emily said, smiling with a pink tinge to her face, "That means a lot. Hey, do mind if we stay here? Just for a little while?"

"Yeah sure, why not?" He answered and tugged at the corner of her blanket, "Got a little room to spare under there? It's cold out here."

"Y-yeah!" She detangled herself from the blanket and offered him half which he accepted. Once they were settled, Emily's heart was beating so fast she couldn't relax but then Kazu's arm was around her again.

"We still have a few hours before the sun comes up, why don't you go back to sleep?" He was yawning as he said this and she knew that he would fall asleep before long. So instead of fretting about their proximity, she decided to embrace it and with a small smile back on her face, she acquiesced to his suggestion by leaning her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes and drifting peacefully off to sleep.


	2. Redemption

Chapter 2

Late the next morning after everyone had woken up, Ikki decided to respond to AT team personally, and after a little research, they found out where the Flaming Dragons' turf was. It was just on the edge of Kogarasumaru's turf past the train tracks and it was there that they waited for the team that had ambushed Emily.

Apparently, they were expected, because it didn't take long for Drake and his team to appear and surround the seven of them.

"It's very brave of you to show up here Kogarasumaru," Drake snickered cockily.

Ikki took Emily's defaced jacket and tossed it at the feet of the Dragon's leader, "Our team members aren't territory jackass."

The leader grinned, "If I had a few more minutes with her she would have been mine."

Something inside Emily snapped and she lunged at the man, but fortunately, Buccha had noticed her tensing up and caught her mid leap and managed to restrain her. However, this was not without some difficulty as she thrashed violently and began to scream.

"You perverted piece of shit! I'm going to fucking rip you to shreds! I'll kill you! I'll fucking kill you!"

Ikki laughed hysterically as her other teammates stared at the raging girl with wide and almost frightened eyes. Even Agito seem a bit uneasy from the look on Emily's face.

"What do ya think?" Ikki asked, "Should we let her go?"

Yayoi vehemently shook her head, "Don't even joke about that, she may really kill them."

"Alright," Ikki sighed disappointedly, "Then I guess we'll settle it with a Parts War class B disk battle. It'll be in our turf on top of the school roof at midnight tonight. Sound good?"

"It makes no different to us, we just want your emblem!" Drake exclaimed.

"Dude, why are you yelling? Fine, whatever, winner gets the territories and the emblems, losers disband," Ikki agreed.

Still tense and trapped by Buccha, Emily had ceased writhing and screaming but retorted to muttering, "I'll kill you," over and over while glaring maliciously at Drake.

Kazu glanced worriedly at her when an idea suddenly struck him so he called to Ikki, "Hey."

"Yeah?" Ikki answered glancing at him.

"Let's make it interesting. We'll play with me and Emily against five of them."

Emily stopped struggling and stared at Kazu with some confusion. Buccha slowly placed her on her feet and she remained still and silent.

Ikki shrugged, "Fine with me. Go for it."

The leader laughed, "You're going to send the girl and that skinny wimp against five of us? This'll be a cakewalk."

After they parted, Emily fell into step beside Kazu, but seemed at a loss for words, "Kazu-sama, why…?"

He scratched his head through his beanie and said, "Well…uh, what they did to you wasn't right so I figured that it should be you who gets them back, and then I thought that maybe I could help. I'll support you."

She flushed and nodded smiling shyly, "Thank you!"

Kazu's chest suddenly felt uncomfortable and he realized that his heart skipped a beat.

"What the heck was that!" He thought and scrambled to say something as their encounter earlier that morning suddenly flashed through his head, but Yayoi appeared beside Emily on her bike and said something about emergency training with Agito and suddenly they were way ahead of him. The figurative gears in his head were almost audible as he rode along on autopilot and thought.

Ikki apparently noticed Kazu's blank expression and curiosity urged him to investigate, "What's with the stupid look on your face?"

"Emily's a girl, right?"

"Uh," Ikki said a little confused, "I think so. She's scary sometimes, but she does have a pretty hot body."

Kazu's expression didn't budge and Ikki's suddenly turned into a grin, "Hey, hey, what are you thinking you perverted devil!"

Kazu snapped out of his daze and pulled his beanie further over his eyes, "Shut up. I'll see you later."

Ikki watched as Kazu shoved his hands deep into his pockets and rolled away, splitting off from the rest of the group.

They all didn't meet again until close to midnight, and by the time Kazu arrived at the secret base, Emily was lying on the floor asleep recovering from Agito's emergency training. Ikki soon landed in the entryway after him and after locating Emily, rolled up to her on his ATs and shook her awake, "Hey, hey!"

Emily sat up groggily and rubbing her eyes asked, "What? What is it?"

Ikki reached into the bag that he was holding and pulled out a brand new team jacket in her size, "Here. You can't go into the Parts War without this on your back."

She nodded and said, "Thanks," and then carefully shrugged the jacket on over her bandaged arm and zipped it all the way up. When she made her way over to the entrance where Kazu was waiting for her, he held up his fist.

"Are you ready?" Kazu asked.

She held up her fist and bumped it against his, "You know it."

The players for the Flaming Dragons were already on the school's roof waiting for them and Drake yelled irritably, "It's about damn time! You're late!"

Kazu and Emily met them in the middle of the roof and didn't give them the satisfaction a response instead Emily immediately identified herself as the disk keeper and demanded to know who theirs was.

"I am of course," Drake grinned smugly, "Let's get this thing started already!"

Kazu smirked and shoved his hands in his pockets, "You got it."

Once the game started, Kazu vanished, leaving a trail of illusionary flames in his wake and Drake's expression turned into one of shock, "Where'd he go!"

"He's not the one you should be worried about," Emily was in front of him then gone within moments with the disk securely in her hand. That was the last time that any one on the Flaming Dragons even touched the disk.

The actual battle was completely one sided and for all their below the belt scheming, the Flaming Dragons didn't even score a single point. On the field, Kazu toyed with the team's four supporting players, keeping them far away from Emily and Drake by simply getting in their way every time they tried to get close. Many of them thought that they had caught fire once or twice. On her end, Emily was untouchable and upon scoring the final point by jumping up and over his head, she smirked down at him from the wall.

"Who's the bitch now?"

Sputtering, Drake lunged and punched her right in the face once she landed. Emily raised her hand to her cheek then slowly turned to glower at him.

"That was weak. I guess you're absolutely nothing without your lackeys doing your dirty work. Anyone can kick someone when they're down, but you've got a long way to go before you can knock me off my feet, so there's no way you could ever reach Ikki."

Screaming in frustration, Drake ripped off his pin and threw it to the ground, turning tail to escape with his former team.

Ikki rolled over with the others and bent down to pick up the pin. When he straightened he tossed it in the air and caught it in his fingers to examine in the moonlight, "Another one to add to the collection. Eh, I'm already wearing _way_ too many. Why don't you wear it?"

Emily held out her hand and Ikki dropped it into her palm, "Sure thing Boss!"

"Hey, how's your cheek?" Yayoi asked and Emily gingerly touched where she had been punched.

"It's not that bad, see? It's not even swelling."

"Yeah, but it's a little red so let's take care of it anyway."

After pinning the emblem to her sleeve, Emily followed her friend to the secret base where the ever handy first aid kit was located but she still managed to protest the treatment along the way.

"I'm telling you Yayoi, all I need to do is put some ice on it. If you put any more bandages on me I'll look like a mummy."

"Then you should stop getting so beat up," Yayoi argued rationally.

"Maybe she needs more training," Agito suggested with a sadistic smirk, Emily shivered, she hadn't even realized that he had trailed after them.

"I'm good for now, thanks," she said with a grimace, recalling her last training session with him.

"It doesn't look like we have ice," Yayoi observed after getting inside, "I'll make a quick trip to the convenience store."

"Oh! Can you get some snacks while you're there?" Buccha asked.

"Oh and can you grab my magazine-" Ikki added.

"I want some food too!" Onigiri asked.

"If you want all of that crap, go get it yourself," Yayoi scolded as she grabbed her wallet, "It's not like you guys did anything today, so get off your lazy asses."

"Fine fine…"

"If Ikki's going, I'm going too!" Akito emerged with his singsong voice as his eye patch covered his right eye. Jumping up into the air, he tackled Ikki to the ground, drawing from him a mostly surprised scream.

"What do you think you're doing! Get off me Akito!"

"Come on guys, we don't have time for you to fool around," Yayoi was nearly out the door when Ikki turned around, with Akito dragging behind him.

"Aren't you coming Kazu?"

"Nah, I'm not hungry. I'll wait here."

"Suit yourself," Ikki shrugged then thrust his fist in the air, "Food run everybody, yeah!"

"YEAAH!" was the response he got mostly from Buccha and Onigiri as they departed in a rush, leaving Kazu and Emily in the quiet room all by themselves.

They were sitting on opposite sides of the room so Kazu moved from his seat to one in front of her, sitting backwards in the chair so that they were face to face.

"You did an amazing job out there tonight, Emily," he said earnestly.

"It was thanks to you, Kazu-sama," Emily said, "I couldn't have done it without your help."

"Haha, I didn't really do anything," he said tugging on his beanie.

Emily sighed, "Why do you do that, Kazu-sama?"

"Hm? Do what?" He asked, releasing the cloth of his hat.

"Put yourself down. Do you have any idea how amazing you are? Pretty much everyone who knows you believes that you can be the Flame King, yet you still seem to hold yourself back. Why is that?"

Taken aback by her words, he couldn't help but stare at her for a little while, "Flame King…do you think I could be…?"

"More than anyone!" She exclaimed.

"Is that why you call me 'Kazu-sama'?"

"Well there's that, but also" she mused thoughtfully, but then smiled brilliantly, inclined her head and told him, "I really like you!"

It took a moment for both of them to process what she had just confessed, but it was Emily who reacted first. Her entire face erupted into the lovely shade of scarlet and she jumped up out of her seat overturning the chair while covering her mouth with both hands.

"Oh my…I-I didn't mean, I mean you don't need to…to answer right now! I, uh, I have to go now! Bye!"

She ran out of the room leaving Kazu paralyzed with a slack jaw and a flush creeping up his face reaching even his ears.

This was the way that the others found him when they returned from the store, and Yayoi scanned the room with the ice in her hand, "Hey, where's Emily?"

"Your face looks like a tomato!" Ikki roared with laughter luring Onigiri to come by and tease the poor boy as well.

"What happened…?" Akito wondered glancing at Buccha and Yayoi who both seemed to have an idea of what had transpired after sharing a quick glance.

"You don't think…" Buccha trailed and Yayoi nodded.

"What else could have happened?"

They heard a crash and turned to look at where Kazu had been sitting.

"Hey Ikki! You knocked him over!" They heard Onigiri exclaim, and they made their way over to see if he was alright since no one else seemed to care about his well being. He was still conscious, but made no effort to pick himself off of the ground.

"Hey," Ikki said seriously, "Did she show you her boobs?"

Kazu's foot shot up like lightning, and Ikki jumped out of the way in the nick of time, but unfortunately it was Onigiri who took the strike which started a fight between the three.

As they watched, Yayoi felt a vibration in her pocket and pulled out her cell phone and read the text message from Emily through typos that represented her current mental turmoil that basically said, "AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH! I told him!"

Yayoi sighed and typed a quick message back saying, "I'll be over soon," flipped her phone closed and sighed again.

"And here we go…"


	3. Confession

Chapter 3

"Kazuma! It's time to get ready for school! Get out of-" Kazu's sister opened the door to his room to find her brother already out of bed, dressed and throwing some books in his bag.

"Hey sis, I gotta go in early today. I'll see you later."

He hurried past her and she stared after him as he left and she crossed her arms in confusion, "Okay then…I wonder what's gotten into him."

Kazu managed to get to school just before the main crowd of students flooded their way inside and he waited by the door scanning the students for a familiar face.

When he finally saw Emily and Yayoi coming up to the entrance he waved and called out to them. He quickly realized that that may have been the wrong way to approach her, because as soon as Emily spotted him her face morphed into a panicked expression and she raced past him into the school where he couldn't follow her with his ATs on.

He heard Yayoi sigh behind him and he asked, "What did I do?"

"She's probably just scared to hear your response," Yayoi shrugged.

"Oh…she, uh, told you huh?"

Yayoi rolled her eyes and patted him on the shoulder as she moved past him, "It wasn't that hard to figure out."

Kazu sighed and approached his locker, pulled out his school shoes and changed out of his ATs. When he arrived at the class room, some of the track and field club members were talking to Emily and Yayoi so he didn't try to interrupt.

Instead, he sat heavily at his desk and planned to corner her at lunch because he'd go crazy if he didn't talk to her and sort this whole situation out.

It was too bad that she managed to slip away from him at lunch as well.

"Aw c'mon!" He yelled in frustration after he couldn't find her in their classroom or on the roof. He didn't even have an idea of where to look next,"Where could she have gone anyway!"

()

Emily was ashamed of herself. She was actually hiding in the classroom of one of her track club teammates, and she was pretty sure that she wouldn't be found here.

She knew that everyone could tell that she was avoiding Kazu, but she couldn't help it. She had caught herself completely by surprise when she had confessed her love to her crush. She had gotten so caught up in their conversation and she had been so tired from Agito's training and the battle that it had just slipped out. But talking to him felt natural and right and…she was so embarrassed!

Emily groaned and let her head fall on Yayoi's desk, "Why did I have to go and open my big mouth?"

"Maybe this is a good thing," Yayoi said with a shrug as she picked up a piece of omelet with her chopsticks, "You'll never know what he really thinks if you keep avoiding him. Never."

Her pointedly made conclusion stabbed Emily in the heart and she turned away from the other girl's face.

"He probably thinks I'm a freak."

"Don't make me repeat myself."

After lunch, Emily snuck back to her desk just as the teacher began his lecture. Uncomfortably, she could feel Kazu's eyes boring into her back but she refused to turn around to look at him. She was dying to know what he was thinking, but she was too scared to find out.

As soon as school let out, Kazu left in order to make sure that his newest plan was executed properly. Thanks to a heads up from Yayoi, it would be useless to try and catch her at practice or at Kogarasumaru's meeting, but he did know where she would probably be instead.

He went home first to drop off his stuff and then headed for Emily's normal running route and as he suspected, she was racing down the deserted road on her ATs. She was looking straight ahead so he supposed that she couldn't see him perched on the wall.

"Ada-," He started, then thought better of it and called, "Emily!"

Her head snapped up in surprise and her face turned red at the sight of him. She screamed something inaudible and sped up and whether it was accidental or intentional, Kazu wasn't having that. He vanished from the wall, moving so quickly that his hat fell from his head and Emily suddenly found herself reclining in his arms.

She was too bewildered to even utter a sound of exclamation, and was only able to stare at him with wide eyes and her mouth slightly parted.

"You've been running away from me all day, but I have something to say to you, and you're not getting away this time."

He tightened his grip on her for emphasis and Emily blushed even harder if it was possible but nodded. He took a big breath that was partial relief and partially in preparation of the words he had been hoping to say all day.

"I'm really flattered that you like me and I'm sorry I'm so dense. Looking back, you were always there to help me and I feel like you understand me better than anyone else. I'm comfortable around you," Now that he had her undivided attention he placed her on her feet careful to hold her up by her waist enough so that there was no pressure being exerted on her ATs, "So I guess what I really wanted to say was, I really like you too."

"What?" She gasped, her brown eyes wider than what should have been possible, "You-Is it…? Do you really mean it?"

Kazu laughed a little at the mystified look on her face, "I wouldn't have said it if I didn't."

Emily's heart felt like it would explode out of her chest and she channeled the feeling into throwing her arms around his neck and holding him tight. He reciprocated by tightening his arms that encircled her waist. It wasn't the first time he had been this close to Emily, but it was the first time he noticed how good her hair smelled and he told her so.

There wasn't a darker shade her face could turn so she simply muttered "Thanks," and slowly pulled away though she was reluctant to do so, and he seemed to feel the same.

"So where do we go from here Kazu-sama?" Emily asked looking up at him through her lashes.

He blushed and scratched his head, "I guess we have a lot to talk about, do you want to grab something to eat?"

"That would be great!" Emily exclaimed while smiling brightly.

()

Yayoi had just walked through her front door when her text message jingle went off. She put down her school bag on the couch before pulling out her cell phone and checking the message. Her eyes scanned it quickly and a small smile crept on her face before she giggled softly, "Good," she said out loud as she typed a response, "I'm happy for you."

Quickly, she typed out a message to Buccha who had been worried following the events of the night before that read, "Everything's fine now. She said they're on a date." She added a smiley face for good measure and mere moments later she received a thumbs up expression in response. She was just about to put down the phone when he sent her another message that made her laugh out loud.

"Wait until Ikki and Onigiri find out!"

* * *

><p>AN- And that's the end. Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
